Rachelle Lefèvre
Rachelle Lefèvre ist eine kanadische Schauspielerin. In How I Met Your Mother spielt sie Sarah. Leben & Karriere Sie wurde in Montreal geboren, dort wuchs sie auch auf. Ihr Vater ist Englischlehrer, ihre Mutter Psychologin. Sie hat drei Schwestern, sie wuchsen zweisprachig, mit englisch und französisch, auf. Ihre Familie väterlicherseits stammt aus Irland und Frankreich. Deshalb zwei Sprachen. Sie besuchte die Centennial Academy, eine private High School und studierte Creative Arts am Dawson College. Rachelle studierte außerdem zwei Semester Theater an der Walnut Hill School in Massachusetts und machte später einen Abschluss in Pädagogik und Literatur an der McGill University. Neben ihrem Studium arbeitete sie in einer Sushibar in Montreal. Dort erzählte sie einem der Kunden, dass sie gerne Schauspielerin werden würde. Ein weiterer Gast, der mit einem Castingchef befreundet war, hörte das zufällig mit. Er besorgte ihr ihre erste Rolle - 1999 in der Serie Big Wolf on Campus. Neben den Dreharbeiten beendete sie auch ihr Studium an der McGill University. Ihre erste größere Rolle hatte sie dann im Kinofilm Confessions of a Dangerous Mind und in den Fernsehfilmen Picking Up and Dropping Off und See Jane Date. Es folgten zwei Rollen, dann hatte sie einen Gastauftritt in der Serie Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen. Im Jahr 2004 zog sie nach Kalifornien und bekam auch gleich zwei Rollen, nämlich in den Filmen Noel und Head in the Clouds. 2005 spielte sie in den Serien Life on a Stick und The Pool Guys mit, 2006 in der Serie What About Brian. Diese lief aber nicht sehr lange. 2008 bekam sie eine Rolle in Life on Mars, wurde aber nach der Pilotfolge durch jemand anders ersetzt. Im Jahr 2008 hatte sie ihren internationalen Durchbruch durch die Rolle von Victoria in Twilight – Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen. Der Film war ein sehr großer Erfolg, so wurde auch das zweite Buch, Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde verfilmt. Rachelle erhielt also die Rolle der Victoria auch in New Moon – Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde. Im dritten Film, Eclipse – Bis(s) zum Abendrot, wurde die Rolle jedoch mit Bryce Dallas Howard neu besetzt. Das Produktionsstudio Summit Entertainment begründete diese Entscheidung mit überschneidenden Drehplänen von Eclipse und Barney's Version, einem anderen Filmprojekt von Rachelle. Parallel zu Twilight hatte sie eine Gastrolle in Eli Stone und eine wiederkehrende in Boston Legal. 2010 stand sie für Casino Jack vor der Kamera. Ihr Film Barney's Version erschien in Deutschland später unter dem Titel Wie Barney es sieht. 2010 wurde Rachelle für eine Hauptrolle in der Arzt-Serie Off the Map engagiert. Diese lief von Januar bis April 2011 im amerikanischen Fernsehen. 2011 übernehm sie erneut die Rolle einer Ärztin in der Dramaserie A Gifted Man diese startete am 23. September 2011 auf CBS. Privat lebt sie heute in Los Angeles, Kalifornien. Seit Juni 2009 ist sie mit dem Schauspieler Jamie Thomas King zusammen, sie leitete 2009 eine Wohltätigkeitsauktion. Den Erlös spendete sie für obdachlose Kinder. Außerdem macht sie Werbung für die Tierschutzoranisation Best Friends Animal. Filmografie Für ihre Filmografie, siehe [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rachelle_Lef%C3%A8vre#Filmografie HIER] Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 2 Kategorie:Gastdarsteller